we love luka-chan
by Rachel Camellia
Summary: Luka seorang gadis yang sangat benci laki-laki. Suatu hari hadirlah murid baru bernama Kamui Gakupo yang sangat mengagumi Luka Timbullah kecemburuan Haku kepada Luka. Bagaimanakah nasib Gakupo ? Ikutilah cerita gaje ini...


Hi minna san !

ini cerita pertama rachel jadi mohon bantuannya ya...

.

.

.

.

haku : luka-chan!

luka : apa? kenapa teriak-teriak aku gak torek tau!

haku : iya,iya. eh udah denger belom ada murid baru lho!

luka : laki-laki?

haku : iya donk. moga-moga cakep deh aku butuh pacar masa cantik gini gak punya pacar (pose sok cantik?)*rachel ditabok*

luka : aku gak suka anak laki-laki (rachel : luka yuri yaa... luka : kan lo yang bikin teksnya !)

haku : kamu makin cantik loh kalo marah (nyengir kuda?)

luka : grrrrrr...

haku : iya, iya jangan marah donk

luka : udah duduk sana guru udah dateng tuh!

haku pun ngacir ke tempat duduknya...

miss meiko : selamat pagi anak-anak!

murid : selamat pagi Miss Meiko (meiko : kog gw jadi guru? rachel : suka-suka gw!) #rachel dilempar botol sake

miss meiko : hari ini ada murid baru! silahkan masuk kamui!

gakupo dengan ala banci taman lawang masuk... #rachel ditebas pake katana

gakupo : selamat pagi minna-san nama saya kamui gakupo dulu saya tinggal di australia sekarang orangtua saya pindah kejaan jadi kami pindah ke jepang. ruhan saya di taman lawa... maksud saya dekat taman sakura di komplek sakura(?) saya baru di sini jadi mohon bantuannya. (sambil hormat gaya sok alim) #rachel ditebas lagi

...murid murid diam mendadak. taba-tiba terdengar 2 teriakan yang berbeda...

vocaloid girls (kecuali luka) : kyaa... gakupo-kun!

vocaloid boys + luka : busyet banci taman lawang nyasar ke sini!

gakupo pundung mendadak...

miss meiko : sudah-sudah. ya ampun kalian, anak baru udah pundung gini. kamui dudu di samping megurine ya. di sana ada kursi kosong.

gakupo pun berjalan sok pede ke arah luka. gakupo tersenyum kepada luka namun luka tidak meliriknya sedikitpun. gakupo galau lagi...

gakupo : megurine-san aku duduk di sini ya...

luka : ...

#gakupo pundung

bel sekolah pun berbunyi : teng-teng- klontang- bletak- miau- guk-guk ? ( ini bel sekolah macem apa )tanda istirahat

haku pun ngacir ke arah gakupo sambil nyengir khas kuda #rachel ditabok

haku : gakupo-kun (haku pede amat sekali ketemu langsung mangil nama kecil) laper gak? ke kantin yuk

haku pun menarik gakupo dan langsung ngacir ke kantin

luka : sialan si haku nyangkut ke banci taman lawang gw main ditinggalin.

rin,len,miku,dan kaito menghampiri luka. dengan gaya sksd(sok kenal sok deket) langsung ngajak luka ke kantin

rin & len : luka... ke kantin yuk!

kaito : ayo aku sudah lapar nih

luka : eh tapi aku tidak ingin makan

miku : sudah kalian aku traktir deh

mereka pun menyeret luka (luka : lo pikir gw kuda?) ke kantin

miku : kalian duduk saja biar aku yang pesan

kaito : aku mau es krim

len : pisang

rin : jeruk

luka : umm... air mineral

miku : kok cuma air mineral?

luka : aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak lapar

miku : ya sudah kalian duduk saja

miku pun datang membawa semua pesanan mereka

miku : eh itu gakupo-kun. dia bersama haku-chan

kaito : haku pasti suka sama gakupo

rin : iya lah, gakupo cakep gitu

luka : cakep dari mana dia kayak banci taman lawang nyasar gitu

len : udah ih nyapain kalian ngomongin orang lain

miku : luka-chan kau benar-benar tidak suka laki-laki

luka : iya mereka menyebalkan, gak tepat janji, gak tau diri, gak jelas,dll (rachel : luka! bahasa woy! maap buat readers laki-laki ya)

rin : kamu kan cantik luka

len : yang naksir pasti banyak

kaito : aku aja mau jadi pacar kamu

luka :ogah kaito kamu kan baka

sementara itu di sisi gakupo dan haku...

haku : gakupo-kun kenapa sih daritadi kamu ngeliatin luka terus!

gakupo :eh maap-maap

haku pun berbicara panjang lebar namun tiba-tiba gakupo berdiri. ia menghampiri luka!(gakupo pengen mati?)

gakupo :megurine san! daritadi cuek banget sih kenalan donk namaku kamui gakupo!

luka : lo kan udah tau nama gw ngapain kenalan lagi gw juga gak amnesia masih inget nama lo

gakupo : ih aku kan nanya baik-baik kasar amat jawabannya

luka berdiri dengan aura marah dan membentak gakupo

luka : kepo amat sih lo banci taman lawang! gw mau ngapain juga bukan urusanlo! gw mau ngomong apa juga bukan urusanlo mulut-mulut gw gini!

seluruh isi kantin berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya dan memandang mereka berdua. luka pun pergi ke kelas. gakupomelihat ke arah haku. tatapan haku sangat aneh seperti ada rasa dendam di dalam tatapan itu...

.

.

.

.

.

nam minna-san gimana ceritanya? gaje? yah yang pasti rachel sukses babak belur digebukin all vocaloids...

ceritanya rachel lanjutin kalau ada 5 reviews ya...


End file.
